SnowFairy Lights
by veiledndarkness
Summary: In a crowded room, filled with festive cheer, Bobby needs to escape. Warning: Slash


Title: Snow-Fairy Lights

Author: Me..lol just kidding. veiledndarkness

Pairing: Bobby/Jack

Summary: In a crowded room, filled with festive cheer, Bobby needs to escape.

Disclaimer: Not mine, I just make these two play together. Beware! Kisses ahead!

ooo

Bobby watched Jack move through the crowd in the house, parting his way easily past the bodies. He'd been aching to just grab Jack and pull him off somewhere secluded ever since the start of the party. He'd made small talk with the other guests and smiled at his mother's friend's lame jokes and now his need to be alone with Jack was overriding his common sense.

Jack walked over to Bobby, his lips quirked in a smile at the look of impatience on Bobby's face. He stood next to him, and observed the crowd before them.

"Pretty crowded huh?" he said. Bobby nodded; a faint grin on his face.

"Kinda hot in here don't you think?" Bobby asked out of the side of his mouth.

"Yeah, too warm, all these people…I was thinking about going for a smoke. You wanna go with?" Jack asked; his eyes still on the other people.

"Fuck yeah," Bobby breathed. Jack shot him a sexy smirk. "This way then," he said.

Bobby walked closely behind Jack, his heart beating far too fast. Jack led them out to Bobby's car parked at the side of the house.

Jack looked over at Bobby and gestured to the door. "Keys?" he asked.

Bobby shook himself out of the daze he'd been in. "Right," he muttered. He was embarrassed to admit that he'd been staring, unable to take his eyes off of Jack.

They got into the back seat, pulling the doors behind them quickly. They sat in the dark car and watched the snow fall on the windshield, the lights on some of the houses reflecting in the snow.

Jack sighed as he watched the snowflakes fall and frost over the windshield. Bobby pulled him close and pressed a kiss to the top of his messy hair. "What?" he asked.

"Just enjoying the view," Jack said quietly. "It's funny, I used to hate Christmas when I was a kid."

Bobby ran his fingers through Jack's hair, gently stroking the side of his face as he nodded. "Yeah I can understand why," he said. "Foster kids don't always get the best holidays."

Jack made a 'hmm' sound. "I was so jealous of the other kids. I was lucky if I got something to eat on holidays. And now, with Mom and with you guys…" he said, with a wistful note in his voice. "I feel like a part of the family, even if this isn't my first Christmas with you."

Bobby chuckled lightly. "Well, it is our first Christmas 'together' he said, a small grin on his face.

Jack laughed. "True, the others were great, but this, this is so much more," he said as he turned his head to look at Bobby.

Bobby smiled at Jack, a smile that spoke of all the love he held for Jack, a smile that made Jack's stomach do flip flops. He leaned down a little then, wanting desperately to taste his lips.

Jack moved upwards, pressing his mouth to Bobby's. He felt the tingle in his feet as he deepened the kiss, his tongue teasingly rubbing against Bobby's. He pulled back long enough to nudge Bobby's head to the side and gently nipped his ear, soothing the bites with small kisses.

Bobby let his head fall back, a groan trickling out of his mouth as Jack's kisses burned a path up his neck. He moaned helplessly as Jack fastened his mouth on the sensitive spot on his neck just below his chin. He endured the sweet torture for only a moment before gently pulling Jack back up to meet him and pushing his lips back to Jack's, determined to make him cry out.

Jack gasped dizzily as his head swam. Bobby's kisses left him reeling each time, lost in the intense desire that swept over him. He whimpered when Bobby pulled back, already mourning the loss of his mouth.

They rested against the seat, both with kiss swollen lips, both breathing heavily, the windows all long since fogged up. Jack leaned forward and turned the radio on to break the silence. He fiddled with the dial till he found an all Christmas music station.

Bobby pulled Jack back against him as the soft music of 'Silent Night' filled the car. He held Jack tightly in his arms, humming along with the song while they watched the glow of the lights outside mix with the slowly falling snow, each completely content, and deeply in love.


End file.
